Are you really dead and gone
by StarilightPuck
Summary: Sam Is upset about Gabriel death but is Gabriel really dead. Read to find out! Rated T just incase. This is Sabriel paring so if you dont like then don't read. like and Review.


They say time is so important because you have a limited time to be on earth with you family and friends and the one person you love with you whole being. That can be take away from you at any moment and at any time. So you better live like you don't have tomorrow.

My name is Sam Winchester and this is the story of the death of Gabriel but is he really dead. Before I know he was dead and gone. The only person who ever really got me died? That seem to happen a lot to me. Ever one I have ever loved dies even Gabriel. He was an archangel and he still could die even with all that power. It still bothers me even though it has been three month I know it not something you just get over. You live with it until you can except that it is true.

Dean still does not know that I love him. I still do and sometimes I get the feeling that he is not died but I think it just my brain making things up so that I still have some hope in this dark time. I still pray to him to just hoping that he would show up so that I can tell him that I love him and that I need him but I will never get the chances now. He does not even know that I am hopelessly in love with him but that doesn't matter now.

**(Present time still Sam's point of view).** I wake up to dean banging things around and yell about how he can't find his shoe and that Cas invaded his personal scape again. I turn and look at the clock its three in the god damn morning. Dean turns to me and says "I am going out don't wait up for me" then he is gone before I can say a word. Well great now I can't go back to sleep so I get up and go to my computer and start look up things for the news case we are trying to solve. I hate being stuck in a dingy motel rooms alone it kinda creeps me out.

A few minutes later I close my computer and turn on the TV and sit on my bed. I feel asleep and did not wake up until i heard the door open and dean falls on the bed. "At least it just him and not him with some random girl he picked up at a bar." I think to myself. I go back to sleep but this time I have a weird dream**. (Sam's Dream).** I am sitting in a room with the TV on and I am on the computer doing research something. I am sitting on the couch and beside me is the one person I thought I would never see again. He looks at me and says "Sam I need you to keep talking to me as if I am alive" I look at him with a sad look "You know I always will but why do you need me to Gabe"? I say/ask sadly. He look at me once again and leans closer and says. "Because it the only thing that with give you hope and a state of mind that I am always with you and the one day I will be back even if I am die and gone." I look at him and I nod in understanding. He whispers four words to me "Time Is Running Out". Then he is gone and I leave the dream world to be waken up by Dean…. **(****Sam's Dream Ends to him being woken up by dean). **"Wake Up sunshine and get dress we have a lot of driving to get done to get to the next town and get a hotel there". He said. I sit up and nod. I get up and get dress. Then we grab the bags and head to the car.

We get in the car and then Cas Pop in and sits in the back with us. He and Dean are having a conversation that I am not interested in so I look out the window and think about the dream I had. **(In Sam's head****).** That was really weird dream why did Gabe tell me to keep talking to him like he is a living. He also said that it give hope that one again he would be beside me and living. It does make me feel better about the hole he is dead thing. I was brought out of me thoughts by Cas and Dean asking me what wrong….. **(Out of Sam's head and back to reality). ** Dean and cas together say "Sam what wrong you look like you seen a ghost". I look at them. "Yeah I am fine I was just daydreaming" I lie because I have seen a ghost. The ghost of a man that I wish I could see again. Dean and Cas look at me and decide to not push any harder and drop it. "Okay Sorry if we scared you, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want." They say. Everyone goes silent and the rest of the drive is painful.

We get to the motel and we park and go in to the office to get keys and pay. After we get keys we go to are room. This is weird because I know that Cas and Dean are together but we only have one room this is going to be weird.

I sit down on my bed and turn the TV on. Cas and Dean leave the room and call to me before they shut the door "we are going out for a bit, be back soon". I look up and nod. "Okay see you guys latter". Great they are leaving me alone again.

I think about what I could do and I on the computer to look stuff up. When I heard a noise like feather rustling. I thought that it was Cas and thought he forget something but the voice was not Castiel's it was smooth and silky like Gabe's. I turn around slow and then I am face to face with the one person I thought I would not see again ever.

I look at him with a hurt expression. "Do you know how many night I spent crying over your death and did you even hear my prays. How long have you been alive" I say trying not to cry or hit Gabe. He look at me and says. "Yes I do know about all the pain and misery I put you through. I did hear you prays and I just could not come back at the time I need to be "DEAD" for as long as possible but i could not take it any more I need to be back and I need to see you." he said with a sad and painful looking smile. I look at my feet crying now "You could have given me a sign that you were still alive but no you just let me hurt and cry." I said in a shaky voice. He walk closer to me and put his hand on face. " Kiddo did you remember that dream you had, that was me trying to get you to keep praying so I could find were you were. Sammy I am not good at the whole word thing but Sammy I love you." He then pulled me into a hug. I hug him and let my tears hit his coat. "I do remember the dream, and Gabe I have always been in love with you." I say. He then whispers in my ear and says. "We can be with one another now. I am not going anywhere any time soon." he smile. I pull away a little to kiss him.


End file.
